1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to infant car seats, and more particularly to an infant car seat that is also mountable on a grocery cart or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Infant car seats of the type having a rounded bottom to permit rocking of the infant, and further provided with a pivotal support member movable to a position for preventing rocking of the seat are well-known in the art. A disadvantage of such known infant car seats is that they are not capable of being mounted on a grocery cart or the like. Accordingly, a grocery shopper is required to place the infant and car seat within the grocery cart, or to leave the car seat in the car and provide some other means for carrying the infant.